Not Alone
by Your Angel of Darkness
Summary: The war has left hundreds dead or missing. Fred is dead and Harry very nearly joined him. Needing time to sort their lives out, Ron accompanies Hermione to Australia to find her parents. Can they save their own mental state as well as each other?
1. Intoduction

**Authors:**** Your Angel of Darkness and LithiumReaper**

**Rating:**** M**

**Main Characters:**** Hermione G. & Ron W.**

**Chapters****: Hermione G will have the even numbered chapters, written by **_**Your Angel of Darkness**_**. Ron W will have the uneven numbered chapters, written by **_**LithiumReaper**_**.**

**Summary:**_**The war has left hundreds dead or missing. Fred is dead and Harry very nearly joined him. Needing time to sort their lives our, Ron accompanies Hermione to Australia to find her parents. Can they save their own mental state as well as each other?**_

_**Introduction**__** *why do you ask, well, because the authors decided to give the readers a little juice, and it's hot :D***_

Ron stood staring out the window. He was trying to absorb everything Hermione had just told him, and stay calm at the same time. Sadly he was proving why men were bad at multitasking. Not wanting to laugh at himself while Hermione is behind him, struggling with her demons.

Ron turned from the window to face Hermione, who had sat down on his hotel issued bed. She was still breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was a mess and she was in her usual pajamas. It's what has to be expected when someone wakes you up at two in the morning. It's not like Ron was asleep or anything. He was still thinking over what had happened at dinner. She looked so beautiful. She still does, Ron thought to himself.

Ron started moving toward Hermione, and found himself kneeling down in front of her. Hermione looked up slowly and Ron noted that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying most of the night again. They were miles from home and miles away from finding her parents, but they had each other. For however long that would be, as long as Hermione wanted him there.

"You know I love you, right?" Ron took Hermione's hands in his while she got over the initial shock of his words.

_**Right, please stick around as this is going to be one long fic. Please don't hesitate to review and tell us if you hate us for that naughty introduction cliffy :P**_


	2. Chapter 1: Numb

Death. What is it? Where do you go after you die? The dictionary says death is a noun. It says that death is when the soul leaves the body. But where does it go? What happens to it? Ron was staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Blood, bruises, scrapes and dust covered Ron's face, body and clothes. You could hardly see his bright red hair through the gray dust covering him.

Averting his eyes from the person looking back at him, a person he doesn't recognize anymore. So much happened in the last 24 hours. Yesterday he would have laughed at his own thoughts, but now, yesterday seemed so far away. They seemed so innocent yesterday. Yesterday. But now, they are no longer innocent. They are no longer children. Their young lives were ripped away from them, without them even realizing it straight away.

Ron turned the taps in the shower onto full blast. Hot water came rushing out, quickly steaming up the room, steaming up the mirror. Pulling his clothes off slowly, methodically, almost as if taking off his shirt, pants and even his socks required a huge amount of thinking force behind it. Ron stepped into the shower, after tweaking the heat a little bit of course.

Ron dipped his head under the spray, standing still for a moment. His wet hair was falling over his forehead, into his eyes. A face jumped into his head. And it isn't the face of his dead brother. Her name is Hermione. She's not smiling. She's not happy. She's not clean and shiny like he was always told girls are. She's staring at him. Straight at him. Her face was covered in ash. The tear stains over her cheeks were almost, very nearly covered in ash again.

And there it goes. Hermione's image was ripped from him as his head and his heart threw him into the memory of his dead, lifeless, limp brother lying on a table. Fred is dead. It's final. He's dead.

Sighing, Ron squeezed a bit of shampoo into his hand and started washing his hair. Taking a sponge and soap, Ron covered his body in soapy bubbles. Soapy bubbles that Fred will never experience again. He will never see soapy bubbles again. Rinsing himself and his hair off, Ron stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off with. Unfortunately for Ron, there was a knock on the door just as he was about to start getting dressed.

It's Hermione. He didn't have to open the door to know that it is her. Simply because they were the only one's at the Burrow. His mum, dad and the rest of his family were still at Hogwarts. His mum refused to leave Fred alone. It was almost like she wanted to stay with him, just in case he decided to come back to life. Like his soul just took a walk around the school grounds as a joy ride. But Ron knew this wasn't the case. Fred is dead. He's not coming back. His soul wasn't taking a walk around the school.

Pulling on a pair of black pajama pants, Ron yanked the bathroom door open. Hermione stood in front of him. Even when she looked like death had very nearly struck her down, she was still beautiful. Stunningly beautiful, even though she had the blood of good and bad people covering her face and her clothes. Hermione looked up at Ron and tried to plaster a smile on her face. He could see she was hurting inside. Not like him though.

Ron didn't feel anything. He was numb. No pain, no anger, no sorrow. Nothing. Completely and utterly numb.

"Sorry, I-I didn't know you were still busy." Hermione averted her eyes again. Ron smothered the urge to touch her chin and force her to look at him. But he couldn't do that. If she wanted to look at him, she would when she wanted too. Even if that didn't make a whole lot of sense at the moment, Ron knew what he was thinking. At least he thought he did.

"No problem. You want a cup of tea then?" Ron tried to sound casual, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He was half naked, staring at the girl who just a few hours ago had launched herself at him and kissed the breath out of him.

"Yes please. That would be lovely. Thank you Ron." Hermione said in a whisper. Ron ran his hand up her arm. A simple gesture to let her know that he is and always will be there for her. He expected a smile. He expected a lot of different things. He expected his brothers to ALL return home. He expected Hermione to fall in love with him. He expected himself to marry her and make her happy. A small crack appeared in the things Ron expected when Hermione flung her arms around Ron's waist.

Awkwardly patting her back, Ron wanted t say soothing words to her. He wanted to calm her down and tell her that everything would be alright. But he couldn't. Nothing was like he expected anymore. Nothing fitted into the dream he had built for himself and Hermione. Ron wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. He stood there, simply holding her. She wasn't crying at all. She mumbled something into Ron's chest, but he figured he wasn't supposed to hear her anyway. If she wanted him to hear what she wanted to tell him, she would have pulled back and said it out loud.

"I'll go make us some tea, yeah? You go take a shower and then we'll go to bed." Ron said into Hermione's hair as she nodded slowly. Side stepping each other rather awkwardly, Ron made his way down stairs. He took the stairs one at a time. As slow as he could possibly walk. Fred would never walk down the stairs at the Burrow ever again.

Ron clutched his heart, or at least the area where he would put his heart. He didn't feel anything. Licking his chapped lips, Ron went to prepare their tea. This was never going to be over. The war would be with them until they each and everyone died. But Fred, Fred is dead. The war has left him be already. A small part of Ron was wishing the war had been so generous with him too. A small part that was slowly growing along with the nothingness in his heart. Ron mentally slapped himself. He was actually wishing that he had died along with Fred.

Ron bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Hermione was just upstairs, near naked, well, maybe she was already naked, and here he is, wishing that he was dead. "Merlin." Ron huffed as he boiled the water and set up their cups. There was no use using magic. Not yet anyway. It wouldn't feel right now anyway. Ron had gotten a little lost in his thoughts, so lost that in fact he didn't notice Hermione standing in the doorway staring at him.

She was simply breathtaking standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of shorts and one of his shirts. Ron had to admit, she looked beautiful in that shirt. Almost to the point that he didn't want her wearing anything else but his clothes, yet then he remembered that she might look even better if she wasn't wearing his clothes. Well, any clothes for that matter.

Giving himself another mental slap for thinking such dirty, depraved things when there was so much sorrow, so much death around them. She had walked into the kitchen at a slow pace. Ron could see she was thinking about something, but he didn't dare ask her. She was like a fragile animal. Any sudden movements would scare her off. This scared Ron, because if Hermione would take off somewhere, he doesn't know where she would go. All these years as best friends and he barely knew her at all.

Finishing the tea, Ron turned to Hermione, who had taken a seat at the counter. "Here you go." Her head snapped up to look Ron in the eyes, as he set her tea in front of her. Ron didn't move to sit next to her; instead he took his cup, and breathed in the aroma the tea was giving off as he leaned against the counter opposite Hermione. She looked dreadful, as was expected.

"Ron." Hermione whispered. She hadn't taken her eyes off him. He knew what was coming. The I'm-so-sorry-about-Fred speech. He didn't want it. Not now. He was just settling into the awkwardness that had surrounded them in this limited time.

"Don't. Please, I don't think I can handle it. Not right now." Ron said into his cup of tea. He didn't look at Hermione, and he knew why. He was afraid that when he looked at her, and saw the tears he was sure to find, he would crack. And he can't do that now. He has to stay strong for them. He has to stay strong for his mum and dad, for George and most importantly for Hermione.

She hadn't said anything about Malfoy Manor. She didn't have to. Neither Ron nor Harry had bugged her to talk about it. They left her alone, so that she could talk to them at her own pace. Ron scratched his head with his free arm. He's not so sure that leaving Hermione to her own devices was the best thing, but forcing her to talk wasn't going to help him either. So basically they were in the same boat. They would both talk when they felt like it, Ron thought.

"That's not… Ron, I'm leaving. I'm sure we all need some time to, well, "fix" ourselves. And I need to find my parents. I'll just, er, do both on my trip." Hermione looked down the entire time. Ron could sense the felt like a complete idiot for springing this on him now. But she was right, they both, well all of them needed time. But he'll be damned if he let her go alone.

"Okay. So, when are we leaving?" Hermione looked startled for a moment, but quickly composed herself. Ron didn't want to take on a scolding tome, but he knew it was necessary.

"Don't think for one second that you're leaving without me Hermione Granger." Hermione averted her eyes, making Ron chuckle. She looked appalled that he would dare laugh at her.

"It my problem Ron, not yours." Ron set down his tea and stared at Hermione. She closed her eyes, seemingly to think about something. And low and behold, she managed to come up with a lame excuse for wanting Ron to stay.

Sighing she simply said that Harry needs him, as well as his family. She made it sound preposterous to leave Harry alone at a time like this. Except Harry had Ginny there to keep him sane, to comfort him. Ginny was Harry's rock right now. Yes, he needed his friends, but come on. When you need to forget for a little while, you don't go around snogging your friends.

Ron knew this sounded silly, well because that's exactly what he wanted to do with Hermione. He wanted to snog her senseless so they could both live in the moment, for however long the moment was. Hermione was Ron's rock, she's keeping him sane, and now she wants him to stay away while she goes off somewhere, perhaps never to come back. He needed her now more than ever.

"He has Ginny. And you knew I would say that. You're out of excuses Hermione." Ron sighed and stepped toward her.

"I need this as much as you do Hermione." Ron stared at Hermione, needing, willing, no silently begging her to understand. Sighing and turning away from Hermione, not wanting to see the sudden sadness she harbored for him and his loss, Ron finished his tea and quietly rinsed out his cup.

"I'm going to bed. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. You're welcome to join me if you want." Ron said, stifling a yawn to get all the words out, causing Hermione to giggle quietly.

"You go on. I just want to finish my tea first. No need to wait for me." Hermione had a way to silence Ron. Nodding quickly, Ron turned and headed up to his room. A room that no longer really felt like it was his. It sure was a step up, no a giant leap up from the tent they had lived in for the past year, but it felt hollow, empty.

Hermione didn't come up to bed for a few hours after Ron had. He could tell that she had been crying, but chose not to ask her about it. She would talk when she was ready, yeah? She made a bee-line for the cot Harry usually slept in. the cot was small, and uncomfortable to say the least. And feeling bold, Ron wanted her to sleep next to him, just to have her close.

"Thought you were going to sleep downstairs." Hermione looked startled when he spoke suddenly, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I- sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, its fine. I was awake anyway. Come here. You're not sleeping in that old thing."

Hermione looked embarrassed for a minute, composing herself again quickly. She was a master at doing that, Ron noted.

"I- It's alright Ron. The cot is perfectly fine for me to sleep in." Hermione quickly said, most likely to cover her embarrassment Ron thought.

"Come here Hermione." Ron was about to get up to drag her into bed when she came willingly. They lay talking for most of the night, at least what was left of it. Hermione fell asleep facing Ron. His right arm was flung carelessly over Hermione's hip. Harry just happened to find them like this.


	3. Chapter 2: Mudblood

Pain. Regret. Guilt. Confusion. She felt overwhelmed by these emotions as she stared out of the window. Hermione's brown eyes stared out, unfocused, taking on an almost glassy look as she stared out of the window in Ron's room. She wasn't staring at anything in particular. She was just staring. She shut her eyes tightly and let out a soft sigh. She felt a huge burden upon her shoulders. Yes, Voldemort was dead but she still had so much to do and she knew her friends were probably feeling burdened at the moment as well. Hermione instantly felt guilty as she thought about what she was going to do. What she had to do.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the clinging pipes. She stood quickly, wand in hand, annoyingly it had become a habit. She set it down with a shake of her head. She walked out into the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom door. Hermione bit her lower lip and put a hand to the old wood. _Ron._ She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to the door. She had kissed him! Hermione shut her eyes as she remembered this. Reaching up to touch her lips, she could still almost feel his lips on hers. She smiled slightly at the memory of his soft lips and his stubble. She had liked Ron- _no_ she had loved him for a long time. She had been caught in the moment, overwhelmed with affection for the red head and she didn't know if she would survive the war. So she kissed him. It wasn't out of self pity, or heat of the moment or anything. It was just that she had thought about it so blooming much that she had to kiss him. She could cling to the memory if she was to die, and heaven forbid, made into a painting to be donned on the walls of Hogwarts.

A frown crossed her face. Here they were, only a door separating them and it still felt like they were hundreds of miles away from each other. There was a cold feeling to the usually cheery Burrow. It depressed her. Well, it depressed her more than one should normally feel. She felt a pang in her chest and covered her mouth, trying to hold in her choked sob as tears rolled down her grimy face. She cried for all those who lost their lives. Tonks, Lupin, Mad-eye. But she cried most for Fred. If it had to be anyone she wished it had been her instead. No one would have grieved as much for her as they did for Fred. Not even her parents. They didn't even remember her. How could she even be mourned? Why would she even think that she deserved it anyway?

Hermione pressed her back to the door and slid down. She pushed her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, burying her head in between her arms it. Everything was filthy: her jeans, hair, face. She could see a slight spot of pink peek through the dirt on her arm. She swallowed hard as she stared at her scar, _'Mudblood'. _

She hadn't talked to anyone about what had happened in the Malfoy's Manor. She couldn't bear to. She could still feel and smell Bellatrix's putrid breath breathing down on her as she screamed at her and tortured her. She bit her lip hard, refusing to let a sob escape her. With everything going on, she wouldn't let Ron hear her pity herself. He had enough to deal with as it is. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. She stood weakly, slowly. She needed to talk to Ron. She needed his comfort. She knocked on the bathroom door as gently as she could; the water had stopped running a few minutes earlier. Hermione could feel her heart skip a beat. Ron could be very well naked behind that door. The thought made shivers run through her body. The next thing she knew he had yanked the door open only to reveal himself in pajama pants. She glanced up at him. She couldn't read his expression and it scared her.

_  
"Don't think for one second you're leaving without me Hermione Granger." Said Ron, his voice scolding.

Hermione stared at him in shock. She set down the tea she had put to her lips only seconds before, "Ron…I have to do this alone. They're my parents. My problem."

She looked at Ron defiantly. She had slipped on one of Ron's shirts. It smelled like him and it only comforted her a little. She had something of his with her. Even if she couldn't keep his shirt, or him for that matter. His shirt would have to do, for now.

Ron looked at her and said coolly, "You're not leaving without me." He replied again and took a sip of the hot tea. He had a new look in his eye. A look he had acquired during the war. It was defiant. Hermione knew that if she dared leave without him, he would find her somehow. It's almost like she counted on Ron finding her every time.

Hermione shut her eyes and let out a sigh, "Your family needs you Ron. Harry needs you too." She frowned some, "We can't just leave him alone." It was a lame excuse and she knew it. She knew that Harry very well had Ginny to keep him company but she felt like this was something she had to do alone.

"He had Ginny. And you knew I would say that. You're out of excuses Hermione." Ron sighed and stepped toward her.

"I need this as much as you do Hermione." She shivered as he stared at her with his piercing blues. He was silent. She looked down back down at the tea and knew she had very well lost. Ron was coming and that was that. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if thinking was what is best at the moment. Ron could help her find her parents.

And even if he wanted to just stick to finding her parents, somehow, Hermione was sure, Ron would help her find herself again too.


	4. Chapter 3: Just Ron

**Authors:**** Your Angel of Darkness and LithiumReaper**

**Rating:**** M**

**Main Characters:**** Hermione G. & Ron W.**

**Chapters****: Hermione G will have the even numbered chapters, written by **_**Your Angel of Darkness**_**. Ron W will have the uneven numbered chapters, written by **_**LithiumReaper**_**.**

**Summary:**_**The war has left hundreds dead or missing. Fred is dead and Harry very nearly joined him. Needing time to sort their lives our, Ron accompanies Hermione to Australia to find her parents. Can they save their own mental state as well as each other?**_

_**The song I was listening to when I wrote this was '**__**Gotten' by Slash ft. Adam Levine**__**. You should listen to it, because the song had roughly the same emotions I tried to get through here.**_

_**R/Hr**_

Somehow having your best mate catch you sleeping next to the girl of your dreams doesn't sound that bad, except this girl happened to be like a sister to said best mate. Luckily he decided not to say a word about it, thankfully too, seeing as Ron was in a particularly foul mood. When he woke up, Hermione was already up, sitting with her back to Ron, talking to Harry. He looked terrible.

It was the first time he was home since it all happened. The rest of the Weasley clan had not yet returned, George was refusing to leave Fred, and Mrs. Weasley was refusing to leave either of them. Ron knew that his parents were broken, his family ripped apart by life itself, but he couldn't get over the fact that the house was so quiet. He was used to having life around him. Someone yelling, sounds coming from outside, sounds from the kitchen, now however, silence. There was nothing. No Ginny yelling at the twins to get out of her way, no more sounds of his mother bustling around in the kitchen.

As he lay watching his two best friends, Ron's mind wandered over to the fact that his mother would have one less sweater to knit, one less Christmas present to buy, one less plate at dinner. His heart broke for his mother. His heart broke for his father, for his sister and his brothers. His heart broke for himself, for the fact that he couldn't seem to be able to form the words, or the emotions. He couldn't mourn, he couldn't cry. He wanted to, desperately wanted to, but it never came. Not even when he tried to make himself cry did it come. He just felt sorry for them, for Harry and Hermione also.

He could still hear them talking quietly, but he couldn't take it. He didn't want to. He needed time to be alone, he just needed to be. Just for once. Ron suddenly sat up, threw the covers off of him and bolted to the door, leaving a startled Harry and Hermione behind him. Ron ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the kitchen and pulled on his trainers. He bolted out of the back door and out into the yard.

He could faintly hear Harry and Hermione coming after him. Then he heard Hermione yell at Harry to let Ron go. Ron didn't care, he just ran. He left his wand back in his room too, but where he was headed, he didn't need his wand. Ron ran until he reached the forest, at the far east of the burrow. He slowed down, coming to a steady walk, walking through the trees, climbing over roots and fallen trees. Ron registered that at some stage he fell down, scraping skin off of his knees and hands.

Ron kept walking until he reached the clearing. They had gone here together so many times. Ron walked slowly out into the clearing toward the big oak tree standing just off to the side. Ron walked over to the tree, ignoring the pain in his knees and the sting in his hands as he pressed his nails into his palms. He was drawing more blood, and he knew it. His palms were scraped and with the pressure of Ron's fingernails, the blood was dripping from his hands slowly. The slow yet intense burn in his knees was hurting a little more, stretching the skin as he walked. He would feel the slow trickle of blood running down his shin, but Ron couldn't care less.

Sitting down next to the tree, Ron stretched himself out on the ground, angling himself so his face and neck got some sunshine. He knew that when he went home, Hermione would have cried because she didn't know where he was, Harry would be angry at him for bolting the way he did. His mother would most likely be home today, they were burying her son tomorrow. His mother would be in a trance, she would hardly notice the damage to Ron's knees and hands. He didn't want her to either. He wanted to be a good son, he wanted to let his mother mourn Fred, not worry about her other children right now.

After what seemed to be hours, yet it hadn't even been ten minutes, Ron stopped thinking. He just sprawled out, stretching his legs and arms, arching his back at the pleasurable stretching sensation. Ron took a deep breath, and breathed out again for another five minutes. He was simply just being. He wasn't a warrior, a war survivor, hadn't lost a brother, didn't have to look at his mothers' worn and tear stained face, he didn't have to listen to Harry whine about the war and the people they lost, he didn't have to look at Hermione and feel guilty because he couldn't form the emotions she seemed to be willing him to form. He was just Ron.

He knew this couldn't last forever, but it was all he had to cling to right now. Ron tilted his face toward the sun a little more. He enjoyed the heat on his face, even though he will most definitely burn bright red, he didn't care. His hands didn't sting, nor did his knees, nor did his heart for not feeling.

The wind was blowing softly, rustling the leaves. Ron just breathed. For the next few hours he just reveled in the fact that he could breathe again. He could just be a normal person, just for a little while. He knew he had to go back as soon as the sun moved away and he started to grow cold, but not yet. The sun was still high and the wind was slow, gentle. And he was nobody. He was just nobody. He was just enjoying the lovely day outside while he could, and he did. He enjoyed this. Ron let his lips curve into a small smile. Today, he was just, _thankfully,_ a _complete_ nobody enjoying the sunshine…

**A/N:**** Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been struggling with Ron for a while now, and trying to convey his feelings and emotions had me in a tizzy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was so short, but I'll make it up in my next one. Please review, and tell us what you think :)**

_**-LithiumReaper**_


	5. Chapter 4:Hermione

**Authors: Your Angel of Darkness and LithiumReaper**

**Rating: M**

**Main Characters: Hermione G. & Ron W.**

**Chapters: Hermione G will have the even numbered chapters, written by **_**Your Angel of Darkness**_**. Ron W will have the uneven numbered chapters, written by **_**LithiumReaper**_**.**

**Summary:**_**The war has left hundreds dead or missing. Fred is dead and Harry very nearly joined him. Needing time to sort their lives our, Ron accompanies Hermione to Australia to find her parents. Can they save their own mental state as well as each other?**_

**R/Hr**

The loud creak of a door had made Hermione stir. She had gotten little to no sleep. Having Ron sleep beside her comforted her but it didn't help the nightmares that haunted her sleep. Her long black hair, the foul stench of her breath, the cold feeling of the blade against her skin, it felt all too real. She allowed herself to open one eye and could make out a distinct shape of a person standing by the door. She felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest as she opened her other eye. There at the door stood one of her best friends, Harry. His mouth was agape and his green eyes bulging behind the round glasses. Hermione slowly sat up, careful not to wake up the redhead still sleeping beside her.

Harry made his way to the bed and sat on a chair that was close to it, near the wall. He let out a soft breath. He looked horrid and she felt a pang in her chest. Nothing was going to be the same, she realized. He took the blame for everyone's death.

"You couldn't have done anything Harry..", she whispered lowly, hands on her lap and her eyes on the ebony haired male.

He had his head bent the whole time as they spoke, mumbling lowly. She blinked in surprise as Ron slipped out of the bed and bolted out of the room. Harry stood quickly and immediately went after him. Hermione closely followed, worried.

"Ronald!"she called, eyes on the redhead as he ignored her calls.

She stopped by the doorway watching his retreating form. Hermione let out a soft breath, eyes soft. She would leave him to have his own time, he needed it.

Harry frowned as he silently watched. Hermione turned to him and he led her into the kitchen, "Like you said..leave him alone."

"I know.."

She went to the stove and put some water into the teapot, deep in thought herself, doing everything slowly.

He must've been hurting so bad. She wondered if she should go comfort him. She shook her head, causing some strands of her frizzy brown hair to come free of their confinements. No, he needed time. Time to himself she concluded as she took a seat on the wooden chair. There would be plenty of time for her to comfort him later on. Right now, he needed to breathe. It was best if everyone had their own bit of time.

Harry pulled a chair beside her quietly and sat down, "What are you thinking?" he asked. She looked up at him and could see the sadness in his eyes. He was blaming himself again, she realized. She set her hand upon his comfortingly, the touch comforting herself as well. "He isn't the same Ron anymore..it has been harder for him.

He nodded in agreement, eyes downcast on the wooden floor, "Sometimes I wish I hadn't brought you two into this mess." He admitted

Hermione scowled and squeezed his hand, causing the raven haired male to look up at her, "Don't you ever say that. You are your friend and we also did it because we felt we needed to stop Voldemort."

A silence fell over them. They sat, only the ticking of the grandfather clock near the kitchen audible. Harry finally stood, "I'm going to go check on Ginny and rest..you should do the same."

She smiled weakly, nodding. Harry gave her hand one final squeeze before letting go and walking up the stairs. Hermione listened until the creaking of the stairs stopped, signaling he had entered a room before she let herself cry. It was the only thing she could do to stop the pain in her chest. She had held it in for too long. Nothing was going how she had hoped. They had lost so much. Sure, Voldemort was dead but it had come at a terrible cost. Her mind was racing as many different thoughts came to her head. Were she and Ron and couple? They had slept in the same bed..and shared a kiss in the chamber of secrets but that was pretty much it. They hadn't spoken about it. Ron was distant now. Her parents, they were still in Australia with no memory of her. Would they hate her?

'Stop it, Hermione!' She scolded herself. She needed to think positively. They would go to Australia and get her parents back. Her eyes snapped open as she thought of how they would react. They would be furious. Would they allow her to finish Hogwarts? Her stomach clenched painfully at the thought. Would they make her go back to England and no longer go back to the wizarding world? She buried her face into her hands, letting out a sob, finally breaking down.

She had been so strong but the weight on her shoulders was too much. Now she knew how Harry felt. She continued to cry freely, hand over her mouth. She struggled to pull herself together and wiped her tears as the steam began to blow out of the kettle. She pulled it off the heat. She would make sure everything went smoothly this time and make sure that Ron was the man he used to be, or at least close to it. She smiled as she put the mug to her lips, eyes staring out the window to where Ron had gone off to. She would make it her top priority to see him smile genuinely again. She finished off her tea and went to the sink, washing it by hand. She needed to preoccupy herself.

Hermione made her way up the stairs, trying to be as discreet as possible. She went into Ron's room and shook her head, messy as always. That was one thing that would never change. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair, fixing it into a tight bun, letting some wisps frame her face.

She began to pick things up, not letting herself think of anything, focusing solely on getting the room clean. She tossed things in the laundry hamper and tidied their clothes. She held up one of his favorite plaid shirts with a smile, feeling the familiar material. Hermione smiled and set it on top of the neat pile in the dresser. She shut it with her hip and proceeded to make his bed, smoothing out the wrinkles.

A few hours later of cleaning, dusting, folding, and putting away she settled down on the bed. It had been a long day. Ron still didn't return. She shook her head, when he did they would need to talk but for now she relaxed knowing that she would make him feel better again. She turned her head to the window where the sun was peeking through the curtains, her hand resting beside her head, the other on her side. Hermione let a smile form on her lips as her eyes slid shut, drifting off into a light slumber.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry this wasn't a great chapter T.T I finally graduated high school and a lot of things are on my mind. I also struggled on writing this.( I probably rewrote this chapter a bunch of times and its still short!)I hope to get better and better with each chapter seeing as it has been a while since I've written anything.& I finally settled on a major for now(English!~)

Thank you for your patience and keep reviewing!


End file.
